Abyss
by ObsessedFangirlOfEverything
Summary: In the depths of the Furthest Ring, a ship sails, looking for sessions to plunder. Its crew has been through much, including unwinnable games and impossible glitches, but have found a way to escape the clutches of the game that has claimed everything they've known.


**CURRENT devotionsPharos [CDP]** **RIGHT NOW invited timaeusTestified [CTT] to board \\_Make Her/Him a Member of the Seer's Crew_/.**

 **CURRENT devotionsPharos [CDP]** **RIGHT NOW opened memo on board \\_Make Her/Him a Member of the Seer's Crew_/.**

 **CDP: \\_Whalecome To the crew, Prince!_/**

 **CDP: \\_Sorry ThaT was Terrible_/**

 **CURRENT timaeusTestified [CTT]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CTT: Yo.**

 **CURRENT citrinePsionic [CCP}** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CCP: hI |DIrk!**

 **CURRENT incendiaryAbigail [CIA]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CIA: Welcome**

 **CURRENT rancorousApophis [CRA]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CRA: heyo**

 **CURRENT dulcetSqualler [CDS]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CDS: ~hello~**

 **CURRENT acciaccaturaDocumentation [CAD]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CAD: finally!** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

 **CAD: why did it take you so long to add him dp? ( д)**

 **CDP: \\_I'm The firsT maTe of a ship, I have DuTies to aTTend to_/**

 **CDP: \\_Or someThing_/**

 **CDP: \\_I never really goT arounD To iT_/**

 **CAD: (** **－‸** **ლ)**

 **CRA: we were sparring in the training room**

 **CRA: i beat your ass back there admit it Fradra**

 **CDP: \\_As an acquainTance of mine woulD puT iT:_/**

 **CDP: wwhatevver**

 **CDP: \\_Dawson_/**

 **CIA: EXactly**

 **CIA: Is this really a priority right now?**

 **CIA: Did you not have something to discuss?**

 **CDP: \\_NoT really_/**

 **CAD: Nah, i just wanted to introduce dirk to the group so he could see the conversations and announcements and stuff**

 **CCP: I think pc |DI|D but I |Dont think hes here rIght now**

 **FUTURE prometheanCavaquinho [FPC]** **1:24 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.**

 **FPC: I'm here.**

 **FPC: in fact, I have two questions for you Dirk.**

 **FPC: first of all, would you object to being included in a few ships?**

 **CTT: I did just lose everyone I've ever known, so…**

 **CTT: I don't see why not.**

 **CTT: Just don't ship me with any girls, please.**

 **FPC: ah. understandable.**

 **FPC: that was going to be my second question.**

 **FPC: but would that be in all quadrants, or just the concupiscent ones?**

 **CRA: ya**

 **CRA: i used to think that i was pretty gay but i have a pretty good moirallegiance with mark here**

 **CRA:**

 **FPC:**

 **CTT: What?**

 **CTT: I have no idea what you're talking about dude.**

 **FPC: oh dammit.**

 **FPC: that is quite a lengthy explanation. could you possibly drop by my respiteblock sometime? I'm afraid that knowledge of the quadrants is absolutely essential if you want to understand life on this ship.**

 **CCP: true**

 **CCP: I |Dont think theres anyone on thIs shIp who hasnt been Involved In at least one qua|Drant**

 **CCP: (cf 3 mm for lIIIfe)**

 **CCP: (pun not Inten|De|D)**

 **CCP: ((he says with a roguish wink**

 **CIA: Please do not start with this roleplaying again**

 **CAD: *The owl ruffles her wings, then flies up and lands on one of the hornbeast's horns**

 **CAD: *"What about mm pa?" she hoots.**

 **FPC: oh, no. it is widely known that cherubs cannot comprehend any types of romance besides the black quadrant.**

 **FPC: although that was also believed to be true about humans and has since been disputed, so I guess that could be false?**

 **FPC: I did sense some sort of strange relationship between our Thief and Page recently…**

 **CIA: Why are we discussing this**

 **CDS: ~i dont see anything wrong with it~**

 **CDS: ~seems like a perfectly natural way for a conversation to evolve~**

 **CIA: Don't you dare bring your Breath thing into this**

 **CTT: Yeah, I still don't know what you're talking about.**

 **PAST mischiefManagement [PMM]** **11:11 HOURS AGO responded to memo.**

 **PMM: BLARRR**

 **CAD:** **（・□・；）**

 **PMM: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU CREEPS AN MY LOVE LIFE?**

 **PMM: WHICH I DONT HAVE**

 **PMM: is it too much to ask you to stop this meaningless bullshit?**

 **PMM: geez**

 **CURRENT picturesqueAnura [CPA]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CPA: Lav**

 **CPA: calm down**

 **PMM: dammit Roberts did you call your bro to calm me down**

 **CAD: (** **ﾟ** **ω** **ﾟ；** **)**

 **PMM: and theres no need im pretty sure im calm**

 **PMM: its just that i donT LIKE PEOPLE DISCUSSING MY PERSONAL LIFE**

 **FUTURE chivalrousFlora [FCF]** **1:11 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.**

 **FCF: As much as I dislike miss Laverna, I do have to agree with her of this. Discussing other people's relationships without their consent is not very proper.**

 **PMM: fuck off**

 **CPA: seriously though guys why are you doing this all the time?**

 **CPA: just don't talk about people when they don't want to be talked about**

 **CPA: but Lav I think you're overreacting a little**

 **PMM: dont call me lav**

 **PMM: but whatever**

 **PMM: im gone**

 **PMM** **stopped responding to memo.**

 **CCP: (("'mm pa"'the hornbeast whispers**

 **CAD: *"MM PA," the owl whispers back**

 **PAST mischiefManagement [PMM2]** **10:24 HOURS AGO responded to memo.**

 **PMM: you do realize i can still read this right**

 **CURRENT fathomlessNadir [CFN]** **RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

 **CFN: This conversation is a trainwreck and you all know it.**

 **CFN** **banned** **CCP** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **CIA** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **CRA** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **CDS** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **CAD** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **FPC** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **CPA** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **FCF** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN** **banned** **PMM2** **from responding to memo.**

 **CFN: To anyone in the present, get on the main deck. We're approaching a dream bubble.**

 **CFN: DP, why don't you make the announcement for anyone who isn't listening.**

 **CDP: \\_Yes capTain._/**

 **CDP** **stopped responding to memo.**

 **CFN: And Dirk?**

 **CTT: Yeah?**

 **CFN: May I offer you some advice? Go talk to PC about the quadrants, he probably knows more about them than anyone else here. I guess it's a Mage of Blood thing**

 **CFN: CP was right, it's pretty important knowledge to have.**

 **CTT: Will do, thanks.**

 **CTT: Although I don't think I'll need it, I have a tendency to wreck any relationships I get into.**

 **CFN: Don't worry about it. These people are used to heartbreak.**

 **CTT: Right.**

 **CFN: Glad to have you on board.**

 **CFN: I mean it.**

 **CTT: Thanks.**

 **CFN** **closed memo.**


End file.
